


Nostalgia

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Day 12, Writober 2019, a volte me le cerco, i'm so sorry natsume sweetie, io che dovevo fare una cosa soft ma ci butto l'angst, prompt: zucca
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Natsume ancora non capisce bene le dinamiche che l’hanno portato ad affezionarsi a Sora in quel modo, ma più tenta di dispiegare i nodi dei suoi pensieri alla ricerca di una spiegazione, più quelli si attorcigliano e abbandona la ricerca di una risposta convincendosi che forse è stato inevitabile. Affezionarsi a lui. Sora è puro, Sora è speciale. La sua anima ne è stata attratta come da una calamita, protesa verso la sua figura quasi a volerne cercare il conforto, a recuperare quella dimensione perduta che gli è stata strappata senza alcuna spiegazione che possa trovare logica.[...]





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Doveva essere una fic carina e semplice e l'ho trasformata in me che piango per gli Oddballs perché altrimenti non son contenta  
I'M SO SORRY BUT I PROMISE CHE cercherò di scrivere again su questi due perché amo il loro rapporto, sono due babies  
Enjoy!!!
> 
> P.S: è ambientata durante l'event di magical halloween!!

**N**on riesce a concentrarsi sui preparativi dell’esibizione di Halloween, su quelle rifiniture che deve assolutamente completare prima di entrare in scena.

È distratto, e tutta la sua attenzione non fa che continuare a scivolare sulla figura di Sora seduto al tavolo posto al centro della stanza sotterranea, gli occhi di zaffiro incastonati sulla zucca che sta cercando di intagliare.

Natsume è distratto, ma non perché non riesce ad avere alcuna ispirazione per gli ultimi preparativi. Al contrario.

È il profilo della lama che plasma l’espressione sulla zucca che lo porta a tenere gli occhi incollati sul suo movimento più che sulle carte che ha in mano.

È il modo in cui scivola nella polpa del frutto, così pericolosamente vicino alle dita inesperte di Sora che non gli permette di concentrarsi e dedicarsi pienamente al suo lavoro.

Più che distratto, in realtà, Natsume è preoccupato.

All’ennesimo taglio dove la lama viaggia troppo veloce e priva di alcun controllo, Natsume abbandona il suo lavoro e si precipita su Sora, i cui occhi blu come il cielo che subito slittano sulla sua figura, sulle sue mani che strappano da quelle del più piccolo l’oggetto, senza però fargli male.

Natsume è un fascio di nervi, pronto a scattare, ancora agitato nonostante il coltello sia ormai in suo possesso e Sora fuori pericolo, senza alcun graffio.

-Shisho?

È il suo tono, che lo riporta con i piedi per terra e gli fa tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Natsume si volta verso di lui, con un sorriso calmo e rassicurante stampato sul volto.

-Se tieni il coltello in quel modo rischi di farti male- ha un tono dolce, quello riservato a lui.

Natsume ancora non capisce bene le dinamiche che l’hanno portato ad affezionarsi a Sora in quel modo, ma più tenta di dispiegare i nodi dei suoi pensieri alla ricerca di una spiegazione, più quelli si attorcigliano e abbandona la ricerca di una risposta convincendosi che forse è stato inevitabile. Affezionarsi a lui. Sora è puro, Sora è speciale. La sua anima ne è stata attratta come da una calamita, protesa verso la sua figura quasi a volerne cercare il conforto, a recuperare quella dimensione perduta che gli è stata strappata senza alcuna spiegazione che possa trovare logica.

Tutta la sua vita è forse una serie di avvenimenti privi di senso a cui dovrebbe smettere di dare troppo conto, ma è più forte di lui. Così come è più forte di lui mostrare a Sora come intagliare la zucca per evitare che si faccia del male, che sporchi i suoi vestiti.

Sora rimane a guardarlo per tutto il tempo, rapito e attento ad ogni suo movimento che segue passo per passo.

Natsume intaglia la zucca con mano esperta, lo sguardo così concentrato da farsi penetrante. È conscio di avere gli occhi di cielo di Sora posati sulla sua figura, ma a lui poco importa.

C’é soltanto il suo obbiettivo, lì, quello di concludere la zucca per la festa della scuola cosicché Sora possa andare a divertirsi con i suoi amici. Come gli ha promesso qualche ora prima. Come avrebbe fatto anche lui, se ne avesse avuto la possibilità. Se non gliel’avessero portata via.

Quei pensieri diventano intrusivi e la mente di Natsume vaga all’anno precedente, non potendo più fare a meno di chiedersi come sarebbe stato, non perdere la festa di Halloween al suo primo anno. Come sarebbe stato, partecipare con i suoi amici, che invece erano stati buttati giù uno ad uno sulla scacchiera che era stata il territorio di Eichi, con l’angelo che aveva calcolato ogni singola azione con precisione impeccabile quasi sapesse da che lato far loro cadere per infliggere più male. Si può avere nostalgia di una vita che non è mai esistita?

-Shisho, i tuoi colori sono cupi.

Natsume interrompe il suo lavoro, il richiamo che lo colpisce in pieno viso come uno schiaffo.

È forse la realizzazione ciò che gli fa più male, il rendersi conto di essersi lasciato andare un po’ troppo a dei ricordi che sono più speranze, in realtà, illusioni combinatesi con le sue memorie e i suoi desideri e che l’hanno portato a perdersi, anche per un solo istante, nella nebbia della sua mente.

Natsume si riscuote e finisce il lavoro ignorando le parole del più piccolo, per poi voltarsi da Sora con un sorriso.

Adesso è lui ad essere preoccupato, gli occhi fattisi improvvisamente più scuri e attenti. Natsume sa che Sora è in grado di leggergli l’anima senza troppi sforzi. Natsume lo sa, ma continua a fingere che tutto vada bene. Perchè non vuole rovinare il divertimento dell’altro, perché non vuole rovinare quella giornata. Non a lui. Non a lui, che può ancora viverla.

-Vai- gli dice, il volto che gli sorride, non forzatamente. Con Sora, sorridere di propria spontanea volontà è facile come bere un bicchiere d’acqua, naturale come lo scorrere del tempo, come il fatto che dopo la luna sorge sempre il sole.

-Non fare tardi per dopo.

Sora sembra riluttante a lasciarlo andare, e Natsume non può fare altro se non giocare la sua ultima carta. Il jolly, quella che non fallisce mai. Gli scompiglia i capelli con fare affettuoso e lo alleggerisce da quella tensione che sa potrebbe nuocere a Sora più di quanto possa scalfire lui.

L’effetto è immediato. Sora scoppia a ridere a ricevere quelle attenzioni, e Natsume si lascia scappare il suono di una risata a sua volta, che si libera nella stanza colmando quel silenzio forse un po’ troppo triste.

-Sora non farà tardi, Shisho!- gli risponde lui, la voce leggera come una farfalla, con il tono tipico dei bambini che si apprestano ad incamminarsi verso una festa.

È così che Natsume lo lascia, con il sorriso sul volto e un’energia tale da contagiare chiunque.

Ma non gli sfuggono, quando va via, quegli occhi che non sono tornati alla loro sfumatura, ma che al contrario sono rimasti scuri, forse un po’ appesantiti dal suo malumore.

Sora lascia la stanza e Natsume realizza, nel momento in cui si chiude la porta alle spalle portandosi via ogni colore, ogni accenno di vita, di aver disperatamente bisogno della sua presenza.


End file.
